Unsteady
by WorkshopsSecret1111
Summary: Brooke Davis was the epitome of the perfect daughter. She did everything she was supposed to do, in the way she was supposed to do it. Lucas Scott was the epitome of wild child. He spent most weekends partying because that is what teenagers are supposed to do. Their relationship was unexpected, their break up was shocking, but what happens next might just bring them back together.
1. Chapter 1: Easy

**So here is another story I have been working on. I have had this chapter written for months, just wasn't sure if I wanted to upload it or not. One Tree Hill has always been my favorite show even though Brucas didn't end up together. I have a tendency to like the couples that don't work out.**

 **Anywho, I am moving Saturday, but school is done Friday so I should have a little more time to be writing.**

 **Let me know what y'all think of this. It is very AU which I tend to like more than ones that stick to the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1: Easy**

 **The truth is**

 **That I miss lyin' in those arms of his**

 **But I don't ever let it show**

 **I laugh and I act like**

 **I'm having the time of my life**

 **as far as he knows**

Brooke walked through the doors of her small high school taking a deep breath of the smell. As nerdy as it seemed, Brooke always loved the smell of school—to her they all held the same smell of books and cleaning products. Mixed together it made a combination that one would usually think would make a student's nose twist in disgust—except Brooke.

The smell took her back to every first day she had completed since Kindergarten—a day filled with snacks and fun time to now as a senior where she would spend her final days with a safety net of it being free. Who knows where she would be in a year?

Her dress swung around her body as she clumsily stepped around the crowded cafeteria. Her younger brother behind her— holding on to her deteriorating book bag as a way to not lose her in the crowd.

"You still there, Lassie?" Brooke smiled as she spoke over her shoulder only feeling a tug of her book bag as a response.

Once they made it to the outskirts of students, Silas let go and took to leaning against the corner of the hallway—closest to where students were released. Silas was never one for crowds. Though he was a rather outgoing smartass, he would rather get to his class before the stampede descended the halls.

Brooke pulled out her textbook turning to the first chapter that she was supposed to read before class began. Thankfully for her, the literature class would be her final class of the day giving her ample time to catch up.

"Brookie, are you taking that school store class again?" Silas asked. Brooke continued to read as she nodded at him.

"What period is that again?"

"Fourth and fifth."

"Why two periods?" Silas picked at the end of his book bag strap—frayed from years of his nervous tick.

"It usually isn't. I have a free period during fifth so I am taking Ms. Jones fashion class so I can work on the financial side of the store."

Her eyes never left the page as she gave him the explanation—a talent Silas had always admired. Though he hated reading—he had only read two books his whole life (a statistic he was rather proud of and a statistic that made Brooke roll her eyes)—his sister's ability to completely understand what she was reading while having a conversation always left him dumbfounded. And not only was she able to keep up conversation, but gave her attention so you never felt like she wasn't listening. Silas had absolutely no idea where her talent came from.

"I might get switched into the fourth period."

Brooke looked up from her book to give Silas a big smile. "Lassie, did you just want to spend more time with me?"

Silas chuckled as he shook his head. "I originally was taking my weight lifting during that time, but they changed it to be my seventh since I don't need to take Chemistry."

Brooke rolled her eyes at the administration in her school. "They were stupid to try to have you take Chemistry as a sophomore while simultaneously taking Physical Science."

"Do they even go hand in hand?"

Brooke shrugged. "Not really, but they have them in a sequence either way. They screwed up by putting you in Bio last year—so now you need to take Physical Science without confusing yourself by having Chemistry the same day."

Silas rolled his grey eyes at his big sister. He was pretty sure she understood the curriculum of their high school better than most of the teachers. She scoured over documents of class schedules every year—helping her friends get the best classes they could at the right time.

Silas had an inkling that Brooke would have taken his schedule in herself if they hadn't fixed it by this morning. She always wanted everyone to have the best education. It was a rather nice quirk for her to have. She was always quick to help him where he struggled and she always made sure he had the best classes.

"Are you nervous?"

Brooke shrugged.

"You want me to beat him up?"

Brooke giggled at her little brother's offer. "I will be fine, Silas. I am sure I will see him today and I will tell him I need to talk to him."

The bell signaled release and the students outpoured into the hall like bulls being released into an arena.

Brooke closed her book as she began to walk to her first class of the day and the most dreaded in her case— AP Human Geography. She figured it was best to get it out of the way earlier in the day than to take the late seventh period like most of her friends opted for. She knew taking your hardest class at the end of the day would end with skipping out and laziness.

"If he is an asshole, let me know."

Brooke rolled her eyes deciding she no longer wanted to talk about her frustrating ex-boyfriend.

"You have French right now, right?"

Silas, understanding his sister's need to talk about anything different, pulled up the picture on his phone and nodded. "How do you know my schedule better than me?"

"Just in case I need you for something." She gave a small shrug.

They continued to walk to their classes, both on the same hall. Brooke gave a kind smile to each person she made eye contact with, whether she knew them or not. Her mother had always told her someone might just need a smile and seeing a frown could be the worst thing for them.

Brooke said goodbye to Silas who had stopped to speak to a teammate as she continued to class. He yelled after her he would see her in fourth. She rolled her eyes at his loud voice knowing he only did it to draw attention to her.

She hated attention.

"Brookie, wait up!" Brooke stopped her walking to allow her best friend, Rachel, to catch up to her.

Rachel partly out of breath by the time she made it to the brunette.

"You alright?"

"I knew opting out of gym was a bad idea." Rachel wheezed pushing her auburn hair out of her face.

"Well you do have that knee injury."

"Oh, right."

Brooke grinned at Rachel feigning pain as though an administrator was keeping tabs on how badly her "knee injury" truly was. What started as a way to get out of running the mile back in freshman year, turned into Rachel using the excuse to get out of every gym class.

They finally made it to their destination taking their normal seat nears the back. Rachel had been sitting behind Brooke every class they ever had together (which was at least one since first grade). Rachel always had to have her back against the wall, a way to lean back and fall if asleep if time permitted.

"Did you see Johnny?" Rachel gasped.

"Hot as ever?"

Rachel gave a dreamy sigh thinking of the captain of the baseball team. She had been harboring a crush on the boy since third grade when he moved to their town and first day spilt juice all over her during snack time.

"He needs to accept we are meant to be."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "What happens if you two actually date and he finds a certain sign with his name on it in your room?"

Rachel's face turned scarlet at the thought. "It isn't like I stole the sign. Your mom did. She just happened to give it me. I can't just refuse a gift."

Brooke gave a loud laugh. Their sophomore year, Brooke's mom had seen a sign up in front of the school for all of the baseball players. They did it for whenever a team was in the playoffs—that year it just so happened to be the baseball team. Johnny's name painted on a cardboard sign, his number—27—clear as day for all to see. Brooke's mom figured no one would notice if it went missing and ended in the arms of Rachel.

"Very true."

"Have you seen Lucas yet?"

Brooke let out an agitated sigh. She knew her brother and best friend were just checking to make sure he hadn't thoroughly upset her, but she didn't want to have to think about the dreaded talk the whole entire day. Her nerves were through the roof as it is without everyone commenting on it every five minutes.

"Take that as a no."

They continued to talk about pretty much nothing for the next ten minutes as they waited for the rest of the class to file in. Soon, the class trickled, some really milking the no tardies on the first week.

The class held faces Brooke knew. It wasn't a big school. She had been seeing the same faces for twelve years. She knew about every senior even if they didn't know her. Plus, working in the school store, she managed to see many faces throughout the day. She wouldn't consider any of her other classmates close friends though at once she might have. It was what happened when you got to high school, friends slowly began to drift apart without ever realizing it had been weeks since you texted them. Brooke wouldn't consider herself a perpetual loner, she had many friends, but at the end of the day she had a small handful that she would be sad if she didn't speak to ever again.

"Holy shit. I am never going to pay attention." Rachel whispered into Brooke's ear when Johnny scrambled in at the last second, stepping right in front of the teacher with a lazy smile on his face. He took his seat at the only available desk which was next to Brooke.

Brooke had to clamp down on her lips to make sure she didn't laugh at the squeak that emerged from her usual calm and collected best friend.

"Hey Brooke. How was your summer?" Johnny asked, his dark eyes holding such warmth that Brooke couldn't help but smile at him.

"Great. Spent most of it with Rachel."

Brooke jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the wide-eyed Rachel.

"Hey Johnny. You are look dashing today."

Brooke did laugh then not being able to contain it any longer. Rachel was never one for subtle.

Johnny—thoroughly used to Rachel's shameless flirting—gave a wide grin. "Well thank you, Rachel. You don't look half bad yourself."

"It's all for you." Rachel grinned confidently. Just because the boy made her melt into her seat didn't change the fact she was Rachel Gatina and she would never be one to show she was flustered.

Brooke shook her head at her best friend.

Johnny mimicked Brooke's response before turning back to the front as the teacher began to hand out the syllabus.

Though the subject was going to be the one Brooke most struggled with, she was thankful that her teacher was none other than Rachel's dad. He was like a second father to her and he made time for all of his students—not just his daughter's friends.

"Good morning, class. As many of you know, I am Mr. Gatina. This is AP Human Geography. So if you think you are in the wrong class, now is your time to leave." Mr. Gatina gave a warm smile at the students and Brooke grinned widely.

"Maybe he won't say anything about me." Rachel whispered into Brooke's neck as she kept hidden behind Brooke.

Before Brooke could respond, Rachel's dad continued. "Also, I am sure you know my daughter, Rachel, who is currently hiding from me."

The class turned to see Rachel growl slightly at her father's words.

Mr. Gatina could only give a classic "dad" grin as he continued to go over her syllabus thankfully for Rachel never putting together that Johnny was "The Johnny."

The rest of the class went by without incident and soon the bell signaled Mr. Gatina's fifty minutes were up and it was time to head to the next class.

Brooke pulled her backpack across her shoulders, tugging at the bottom of her dress to make sure she would not be flashing anyone. It had always been an irrational fear of hers whenever she wore a dress—the small chance it got caught up in her book bag and her panties showcased for everyone to see.

She waited for Rachel to say goodbye to her dad and then they started to the next class—for Brooke, Art and for Rachel, Math. Stepping through the door she found Silas leaning against the lockers waiting for her.

"You don't have to wait for me, Silas. I am not going to break." Brooke grumbled as Rachel said she would catch up with her in fourth and started her way towards the math hallway.

"Maybe my class just happens to be next to yours."

"It isn't."

Silas rolled his eyes—once again bested by his sister's knowledge of his schedule and the lay out of the small school.

"I promised Dad that I would just keep an eye out today, okay?"

Brooke shook her head at the men in her family. They were so protective—afraid at one look from someone could break her. It wouldn't. She was a hell of a lot stronger than that.

Brooke placed a hand on her growling stomach hating that she skipped breakfast that morning. Brooke could almost feel Silas' want to check to make sure she was okay and she felt a flare of agitation.

"I will not speak to you the rest of the day if you ask me if I am okay."

Silas, knowing what was good for him, kept his mouth shut as they continued down the hallway. One turn led them to walk through the cafeteria. Brooke scoured the tables to see if there were any friends she had yet to say hello to. Instead, she caught the eyes of her ex-boyfriend himself.

Her breath slightly caught at seeing him sending her such a hateful glare. It was the first time she had seen him since their breakup a month before. Her heart pounded against her chest, trying to leap out and run back to where it thought it belonged. Her skin prickled under his glare like someone was taking needles so thin that it wouldn't cause pain, but enough irritation for Brooke to want to pull at her skin leaving scabs and scars in its place.

She thought she was ready to see him and speak to him about their situation, but one look at him and his group of friends had her wanting to run to the nearest classroom and stay until the day was over.

The larger part of her brain wanted to prove to Silas she didn't need him following her so she found all of the courage in her body, even the pieces that hid away in small crevices and allowed her Clark's heels to carry her to the table where the blond resided.

She watched confusion flit across his features when he realized she was walking towards him. She took a deep breath when she stopped at the table. She only had a few minutes until the tardy bell so she very quickly announced, "Lucas, I need to talk to you."

Lucas cocked an eyebrow and gave a humorless laugh. "We have nothing to talk about."

Brooke looked over her shoulder at her intimidating little brother. He looked years older than sixteen as he stood by the wall glaring daggers into Lucas's smirking form. If not for the tense conversation, Brooke would have laughed at the fact Silas had already pulled his long hair into a high bun as though he was anticipating fighting someone.

Brooke sighed turning back to the table where the group of students sat. She never was close to most of them, never running in the same circles. The only reason she knew them was because she dated Lucas—even then she couldn't handle the shallow comments and usually ignored them.

"I'm serious, Lucas."

"So am I. There is nothing I have to say to you, so scurry along back to whatever cave you came from."

Brooke was thankful Silas was far enough way to not hear the exchange. She knew she would have to this conversation with Lucas at some point, but she didn't have the time to argue with him.

Julian Baker, Lucas's best friend, gave Brooke an apologetic smile and Brooke sighed. "Whatever, Lucas."

She stepped away from the cackling table, Silas instantly falling into step beside her.

"How did you think that was going to go, Brooke?" Silas asked frustrated throwing a glare over his shoulder at the table deemed for only popular students.

"About like that."

* * *

Brooke thought only of Lucas the next two class periods. She barely listened to her teachers go over the curriculum for the year, only thinking of how she could get Lucas to listen to her for five minutes. She remembered the year before, Lucas had signed up for the school store class as a way to spend more time with Brooke saying as they never had classes together.

Lucas wasn't one to try in school where Brooke excelled in almost every subject save for English. She assumed he would have tried to transfer out, but then again school store was the easiest class a student could take. Why give up an easy A?  
To any outsider, Brooke acted as though her break up with Lucas didn't affect her in the slightest. Silas being the only one that knew the pain Brooke felt every time his name was brought up. The sadness ate away at her every time she thought of the way he used to make her laugh and the happiness he made her feel.

It wasn't like she didn't care about him anymore so she left him. They were just too different. They wanted different things. They were in high school—relationships weren't meant to last. She figured she could either deal with a manageable amount of pain now or an unbearable amount of pain a year from now when she no longer could handle his wild ways.

She reminded herself countless times that this was for the best—they were never going to be able to succeed in this relationship. She wanted him to change and he never would, but that didn't make seeing him any easier. It didn't make her not ache for him to be near her and to have him smile at her quirky ways.

By the time Brooke made it to her fourth period, she had wanted to go home and deal with her problems tomorrow. She knew putting the inevitable off would just make it worse, but she just wanted a few more hours of peace.

Silas was already in the class, taking a seat at the long table near the back. Only Rachel being the other student, seated beside Silas asking him about the football team. Brooke stopped at the door trying to decide if she would have time to run to the vending machine when she felt a groan of what she could consider exasperation behind. So close she could feel their breath on the top of her head. She turned to look up at him.

"Will you please talk to me?"

Lucas placed his hands over his face and Brooke knew he was trying not to get angry. "No."

"Lucas, it is important."

Brooke felt pathetic almost begging him to speak to her, but the longer she went without telling him, the worse the fallout would be.

"Well, I stopped caring about what is important to you months ago."

Though Brooke was usually emotionally sound, the past few weeks she had been an emotional rollercoaster. She blamed the hormones for breaking through her usually calm exterior.

She bit her lip as she felt the emotions began to swirl around her mind.

"You don't get to be upset with me." He muttered at her threatening tears.

He moved roughly passed her, taking his seat the farthest corner away from Silas who was giving him a fierce glare.

Brooke felt glued to her spot, feeling humiliated at the turn of events. "You alright, Brooke?"

Brooke gave a jerky nod at Julian muttering low enough for only him to hear, "I forgot how much of an asshole your friend is."

She didn't wait for a response as she left to take her seat beside her glowering brother.

"I don't want to talk about it." Brooke cut off Rachel's comment ready lips, pulling out her phone to text her mom.

The class held twelve students, all from the class last year—the only addition being Silas. Because of this, instead of the usual syllabus spill, their teacher released half of them to the store in cafeteria and the other half to the store down the hall.

Brooke silently cursed her favorite teacher at placing Lucas, Julian and Lucas' brother Nathan with her, Silas, and Rachel. She put on a brave face not waiting for the rest of her group, grabbing the keys, and stalking away.

She thought about all of the times she watched her mom walk into a room and the confidence that seeped from her. With each click of her heels, Brooke's mom made her presence known. Brooke tried to execute herself in the same way, but her steps were too clumsy with inexperience and she was afraid with each step, her chunky heels would let everyone know she was terrified of the boy behind her.

She wasn't surprised to see he and his friends had run off to do God knows what. Rachel and Silas even decided no teacher meant free time and scurried off to roam the hallways together. It wasn't really shocking—Rachel had been around since Silas was only six, so there is no reason for them not to be rather close.

Brooke, never one to break the rules, found herself alone for the first time that day and released a long sigh of relief. She cracked the door behind her for the small chance someone needed her and stepped into the small room. Though this time last year, she was terrified of the thought of running a small business, this year she was excited. She had finally decided that all of the financial aspects of a business are what excited her and what she wanted to do in her future—rather it is as an accountant or running a clothing business herself.

This was her safe place. Quiet—the only noise being the loud buzzing coming from the fridge.

A creak of the door made Brooke glare at roof. She just wanted a few minutes alone. She was surprised to find Julian closing the door behind him.

"What do you want, Julian?"

Julian glared at the tired girl. He could tell by the droopiness of her eyes and the fact her skin was crusted over in certain spots showed the exhaustion she felt. Brooke was usually very careful to hide her skin disorder and the fact she wasn't taking care of it showed she was stressed.

"What do you want? You can't break up with the guy then get mad he doesn't want to talk to you."

Julian rarely was angry with Brooke and it caught her slightly off guard. They had known each other for years, only becoming friends within the last two. It was no secret Brooke had some rather strong feelings for the brunette back in the day—of course, that was before she met Lucas.

"I just need to talk to him."

"About what? What is so important you can't just send a text?"

"It's private."

Julian rolled his eyes at the girl who played with the ends of her hair which was back to its natural brown. Last year, she had dyed it a blonde that she pulled off effortlessly, the year before that, it was pink. He had never met a person could pull any color she wanted but Brooke could.

The sadness in her voice made him feel bad for the harshness in his words before.

"Please, Julian. Please tell him I just need five minutes."

"Leave him alone, Brooke."

Brooke glared at him, her usual warm hazel eyes hardening at the boy in front of her. "I would love nothing more than to have nothing to do with him, but I can't. I need to talk to him and it is serious."

"Why are you being so cryptic?"

"Leave it alone, Julian. This is between me and Lucas."

"What, are you pregnant?" It came out a joking tone, Julian never thinking someone as pure as Brooke could even think about sex, let alone be stupid enough to get pregnant. But at the quick intake of breath from the small girl, Julian felt as though his whole world turned upside down. "Brooke."

"You can't tell him, Julian." She whispered staring at the ground and Julian was sure if her voice was any higher, it would have probably come out as a sob.

"I won't."

"I just need to get him alone."

Julian nodded, his eyes glazed over in shock. It wasn't that he was carrying a torch for him and Brooke, but the lingering feelings he held—the sliver he felt for her, the sliver that thought maybe if Lucas wasn't around they would be good together— went up in flames knowing she was carrying his best friend's kid.

Julian stepped away from her, not sure what he was supposed to do. It was a rare occurrence Julian Baker was unsure of himself, but what eighteen year old knew how to handle _this_ situation?

"I will talk to him. I will let him know _you_ need to talk to him."

"Thank you."

He turned away, but a thought stopped his feet from taking their much wanted exit. "Is that why you broke up with him?"

Brooke shook her head, not wanting to air her and Lucas's issues around for others to see.

"Figured I would ask. He doesn't really say much about it."

He left her alone then. Alone to think about her future and not knowing what the hell she was doing. Everything was so much simpler a month ago.

 **We broke up  
** **yeah, it's tough  
** **most guys would've been crushed  
** **Wastin' their time  
** **Wonderin' where they went wrong  
** **No way, not me  
** **Hey, I'm doing just fine  
** **I'm not afraid of movin' on**

 **It's easy going out on a Friday night  
** **Easy every time I see her out  
** **I can smile, live it up  
** **The way a single guy does  
** **But what she, what she don't know  
** **Is how hard it is to make it look so  
** **Easy**

 **[Natasha Bedingfield]**

 **The truth is  
** **That I miss lyin' in those arms of his  
** **But I don't ever let it show  
** **I laugh and I act like  
** **I'm having the time of my life  
** **as far as he knows  
**

 **It's easy goin' out on a Friday night  
** **Easy, everytime I see him out  
** **I can smile, live it up  
** **The way a single girl does  
** **But, what he, what he don't know  
** **is how hard it is to make it look so  
** **Easy  
** **Oh, it's easy**

 **Oh, it's easy goin' out on a Friday night  
** **Oh, it's easy every time I see him out  
** **I can smile, live it up  
** **Forget about the way it was  
** **But what she  
** **Oh, what he don't know  
** **What she don't know  
** **Is how hard it is to make it look so  
** **Easy  
** **Look so easy**

 **By: Rascal Flatts**

 **Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Life Without You

**Thank you so much for the feedback. I already had this written, so I was able to update it the next day, but the next one will take a bit. Like I said before, I am moving this weekend so I will be out of it for a little while.**

 **Thank you again**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Life Without You**

 _ **Didn't want to say goodbye  
Didn't want to see you cry  
And look what I have done**_

 _ **Didn't want to make a mess  
Broke your heart and I confess  
I'm the guilty one**_

It wasn't until Lucas had made it to the cafeteria did he realize Julian was no longer behind him. Lucas had taken off so quickly not wanting to deal with his ex-girlfriend's temperamental brother and decided avoiding the situation was the best course of action. He would not consider himself a coward, but he isn't stupid to know picking a fight with Silas Davis would only end with one person in the nurse's office and it wouldn't be Silas. Lucas still wasn't positive that Silas _didn't_ take steroids to up his football skills and he wasn't going to give Silas the opportunity to release some pent up aggression on his face.

While on the topic, why should Silas even be mad at him? Lucas didn't break up with Brooke, she broke up with him. Why should he be the bad guy when she was the one that slammed the door on their seemingly happy relationship?

This was why Lucas wasn't in the mood for Brooke, either. Since their break up a month ago, he had found reasons to avoid her name being brought up in conversation and most nights he spent either high or drunk so he didn't have to deal with it.

She hadn't spoken to him up until the beginning of the week when she began to call once or twice a day, leaving a voicemail that she needed to speak to him. He didn't think there was anything they needed to discuss.

She was done with him so he was done with her.

Then today, twice now she had tried to get him to step into a private room and discuss whatever was plaguing her mind. Though the rational piece of Lucas knew Brooke wasn't one to seek out an uncomfortable situation unless it was urgent, the larger side of Lucas didn't want to give her the assumption that he would be so willing to jump just because she asked.

Lucas looked over his shoulder in confusion, turning to Nathan and asking where Julian had gone. It wouldn't be the first time Lucas had been in such a daze he forgot where he was.

"Said he forgot his phone in class." Nathan shrugged as he continued to shuffle to the table that held his wife, Haley James Scott.

When Nathan came to Lucas the year before to let him know he would be marrying his longtime girlfriend, Lucas truly thought his brother had lost his mind. Though only three months apart, Lucas still was the big brother and the idea of your little brother getting married at such a young age was idiotic and would be a quick way to divorce.

But he did it, and they were happy, so Lucas wasn't going to complain.

Lucas sighed deciding he would go back and find Julian to ask about what their plans were for the night. Lucas made long strides back down the hallway—cutting his steps short when he rounded the corner and found Julian walk out of the large store looking rather frazzled.

Lucas was seconds away from calling out to his friend when the door opened again and Brooke stepped through. She was wiping at her eyes—sniffling at a low tone.

First, Lucas had to restrain himself from calling out to her and making sure she was okay. They had been broken up for a month and he still had times he forgot he couldn't take care of her anymore so he covered his sadness with an air of arrogance and bitterness as though he never cared.

Brooke Davis had catapulted into his life rather abruptly the last year. He wasn't sure how he went through ten years of school with her and never realized who she was, but he had. It was rather embarrassing the first time Julian introduced them and Lucas had to pretend he knew who she was when in reality, she was just a blurred face like the rest of school—he didn't care enough to know everyone—Brooke included. But there was something about the way she asked how his day was and helped him with his homework that had him keep coming around. She was so set in who she was that it was one of the main reasons he found himself attracted to her.

Though they had broken up and any third party would assume Lucas didn't give two shits about the girl—she was just another ex on a long list—he had a rather rough time from their split. He would never let anyone know the pain he felt when she whispered she couldn't do it anymore. Her reasons were thin and he wasn't even sure he understood them.

Now as he watched the agony on his ex's face and the confusion of his best friend, the insecurities Lucas had felt in the beginning months of his relationship with Brooke returned like a moth to a flame. He began to question if the reason she had left him was because she had felt a gravitational pull towards his best friend. If she decided she made the wrong choice of the two boys.

Lucas felt anger pulse through his veins, fury picking away at the rational pieces of his brain. His irrational want to understand why the girl who supposedly cared for him left so abruptly pulled at him like a weight submerging him in freezing water.

It was too late for him to hide when he realized Brooke's path was right towards him. He took a few steps back before tucking his head down and walking around the corner as though he had just arrived.

Not looking where he was going, his body rammed right into the petite girl in front of him. He could hear her intake of breath as he reached out—purely on reflex— to steady her. It had nothing to do with the fact it had been a month since his skin touched hers and even mad at her, her warmth calmed him.

"Lucas," She said his name as though it was easy as breathing— her airy voice rolling his name through the tense air and shattering through his walls of anger and as though in an instant he forget precisely why he was even angry with her.

But when he looked at her watery eyes, he remembered it was Julian who upset her—not him. She didn't shed tears for him.

She didn't even cry when she broke up with him. She was aloof, detached and walked away silently from him—not turning back as he yelled at her.

"Can we talk now?" She had one finger clenched around the bend of her elbow and his urge to tell her not to scratch at it—something he had done effortlessly during their relationship (a way to break the habit)—was beaten down by the anger of knowing what she wanted to talk about.

She wanted to talk to him about Julian. It was the only thing that made sense. And he wasn't ready for that. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of hearing the one girl who he thought would put up with him was choosing perfect Julian was just not something he was ready to deal with.

"No."

He moved passed her and shuffled to the school store hoping she wouldn't follow him. He slammed the door and clenched his fists to stop the anger radiating through his veins. He should be over this. He knew that. She was just Brooke—he could have anyone he wanted. That's why it bothered him and that reason only. Because he didn't want Julian to win.

It wasn't because Brooke was the only person he ever cared enough to be around. Because that wasn't true.

"Lucas."

It was her voice—sad and nervous that took him over the edge. It was pity, it was all it could be. She felt bad that she was about to tell him that he was going to have to see her cuddled up with Julian for the rest of the year.

Now that they were alone in a room together for the first time since she broke up with him he couldn't handle it anymore.

Her tone was the same used when she broke up with him.

"Fuck, Brooke. What part of I don't want to talk do you not understand?"

"This is important, Lucas."

He scoffed at her. Julian—important. Fuck that.

"I don't give two shits what is important to you Brooke. I don't really need to hear your excuses or how you and Julian—"

"Julian?" Brooke knew there was no way Julian could have already told Lucas that she needed to speak to him. Unless he sent a text but even that seemed far-fetched.

"Yes, Julian."

"What does Julian have to do with this?"

Lucas glared at her petite frame. He towered over her and she seemed even smaller as she wringed her hands together and stared at him with utter sadness.

"You're telling me this conversation has nothing to do with Julian? How about I just watched him walk out of here?"

"Were you spying on me?" Brooke asked appalled.

"Oh yes, Brooke. I just can't imagine the thought of you away from me that I have stalk your every move."

"Well you could have fooled me since you are yelling at me about Julian, who I would like to add, was in here because he wanted me to leave _you_ alone." She shoved her thin finger into his chest, her anger colliding with his and creating a tension that she wasn't sure would end well.

"Then maybe you should listen to him. I mean, Julian says jump, you ask how high right?"

"You are such an unbelievable, unbearable prick. Here I am, trying—"

It was an odd feeling to be fighting each other. She couldn't pin point a single fight they had while together and yet now all they could do was talk in clipped tones and hurtful words.

Two big personalities that wanted to speak their mind towards the person that hurt them most led to a tension that escalated into no one being able to get a single thought completed.

"But why? You broke up with me. So why the hell are—"

"Lucas." She said again trying to get him to stop his rant. His dark eyes pinned her to the spot. Even now, as she is so mad at him, so angry at the way he was acting, she was enthralled by him.

She missed him. But that didn't change the fact he was a raging jackass.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. It was like a waterfall of words spiraling and she didn't even realize it was said. "Because I am pregnant!"

She yelled it over his loud words and she never had seen his mouth shut so quickly. His eyes jumped to her stomach as though he was going to see a bump protruding.

They stayed silent for what seemed like eternity, but was most likely only a few minutes. She searched his eyes for some kind of reaction and what she saw pissed her off once again.

"Oh my god," she was shocked by what she knew he was going to say.

"What?" He glared.

"You were about to ask if it was yours."

"No I wasn't." He snapped frustrated that he didn't even have to say anything for Brooke to know.

"Yes you were. I cannot believe you."

"Well of course I was going to ask, Brooke. You broke up with me out of blue and a month later, you are pregnant."

Being punched in the face would have felt better than the implication Lucas was accusing her of. "You think I was cheating on you?"

Lucas huffed in annoyance not yet processing Brooke was pregnant. "What am I supposed to think? You told Julian before me, didn't you?"

He figured out that must have been the reason for Julian to look so discombobulated when he left the store.

"What does Julian have to do with this?"

She was so confused on why Julian kept being brought up in this conversation. Of course, at one point, she cared for Julian. He was kind and showed interest, but it never went farther than the occasional flirtatious banter. Then when Lucas came around, Brooke forgot what she even liked about Julian. Lucas made her laugh louder than anyone, he was just as kind to her, he made her want to be better. She hated the idea of hurting Julian because he was a good friend, but he didn't compare to Lucas—even when he was being an insufferable little shit.

"He has everything to do with this. You told him you were pregnant before me!"

"It isn't like I searched him out, Lucas. He asked me to leave youalone and he guessed. God truly broke the jackass mold the day he made you."

Lucas felt fear at the thought of Brooke being with child and her words, so honest and hurt, shocked him back to reality that Brooke was pregnant and of course it was his child. He was the only person the girl had even kissed. He was stupid to think differently.

"How long have you know?" He asked calmly.

"A few weeks."

"A few _weeks_? What, were you just going to wait until you started showing before you told me? Hell, just wait until the kid pops out and be like oh yeah, I forgot to tell you."

Brooke let out a dry laugh shaking her head. "What do you think I have been trying to do the past week? Ask how your day is? Every time I tried, you ignored me!"

Lucas was too stubborn to admit she was right about that. He did realize she had been trying to tell him, but he was too selfish to talk to her.

"Look, I am not asking you to be a parent or hell even pay for this child. I just thought it was right for me to tell you. Thank you so much for letting me know I could have gone on and allowed you to think it wasn't yours and you would have believed me." The tears were pooling in her hazel eyes.

"Brooke," He wanted to apologize. He should have never thought that baby could anyone's but his.

"No, Lucas. God, you do realize that you are the only person I have ever kissed let alone slept with, but hey a girl pregnant at eighteen just screams slut, right? They don't ask her if it was her boyfriend's, they just assumes she got drunk one night and slept with a rando. And my loving ex-boyfriend is leading the pack. You get to go on with your life like nothing has changed if you don't want it to. I, on the other hand, will get stares and mocked at it and slut and whore will be coughed under the breath of _your_ friends. They will laugh and tell you, you dodged a bullet. They might even think it was Julian's. I am the slut for being in love with a guy, but you can keep going to your parties and on to the next girl on the long list of idiots that believe a word Lucas Scott throws at them."

"How is it you break up with me, but I am still the bad guy?" He asked exasperated.

"The same reason why I will get called a slut."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked running a hand through his blond hair making it stand at all angles.

"Nothing. I gave up on you doing the right thing months ago. How about we just forget about this conversation?"

"You can't spring this on me and expect me to be able to just be happy about it."

Brooke let out an angry breath. "I never asked you to be _happy_ about it. I just wanted you to know and to respect my decisions. I am not asking you to give up basketball or your parties or really anything. I am just telling you—I am having a baby. You're off the hook, but hey be careful next party you are at, your little swimmers definitely are working so be sure to use a condom."

She ran out of the store, slamming the door and disappearing before Lucas could even comprehend what had happened.

This was not how he expected his day to go and he definitely didn't want to upset her even more. It was hard to see her in so much pain and knowing that his lack of sensitivity is what caused it. He looked around the room realizing his life just got a hell of lot more complicated.

And that he had to get his shit together—it might be time to prove Brooke wrong and remind her he wasn't always a jackass.

 **Didn't want to say goodbye  
Didn't want to see you cry  
And look what I have done**

 **Didn't want to make a mess  
Broke your heart and I confess  
I'm the guilty one**

 **How I need to hear you  
Hear you so softly  
Hear you say anything**

 **Every single tear you shed  
Well it kills me  
Oh, she'll never see**

 **Oh, this is life without you  
I'm learning how to miss you  
I guess I need to know how it feels like  
This is life without you  
I don't know who to turn to  
And everything I've known is said is goodbye  
So goodbye  
This is life without you  
This is life without you**

 **Didn't want to make a mess  
Didn't want to feel again  
This heart has had enough**

 **Desperate hurting all alone  
Called the house that isn't home  
I'm afraid to pick it up**

 **All I want is someone  
To tell me I'm crazy  
It just might save me **

**Oh, all I need is someone  
Right here beside me  
Oh, now I can see**

 **Oh, this is life without you  
Learning how to miss you  
I guess I need to know how it feels like  
Oh, this is life without you  
I don't know who to turn to  
Everything I've known is said is goodbye  
So goodbye  
Oh, this is life without you  
**

 **Oh, this is life without you  
Learning how to miss you  
I guess I need to know how it feels like  
Oh, this is life without you  
I don't know who to turn to  
Everything I've known is said is goodbye,  
So goodbye  
This is life without you**

 **This is life without you**

 **By: Stanfour**


	3. Chapter 3: Agape

**So this is really short and for that I apologize. I just really wanted to put something up for yall. I am still in the process of moving and I have worked almost every day since I moved back. On top of that, I have had some family illnesses to help out with as well as take my brother to school. Finding time to write can be rather hard when by the time I get off work, it is two in the morning and I am exhausted. SO just stick with me please. This will take me a while but I have really enjoyed writing it so far.**

 **Let me know how y'all like Silas as a character as well as his interactions with those around him. Also, let me know how the Brucas interaction to going so far.**

 **Thanks.**

 **A/N: I own nothing but Silas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Agape  
**

* * *

 _Even though your words hurt the most  
I still want to hear them  
Every day  
You say let it go,  
But I can't let it go  
I wanna believe every word that you say_

When Silas was seven years old, he got locked out of his house. It was Brooke's responsibility to make sure they had their key before they left the house and on that particular day—a day when they had woken up late and rushed out the door—she forgot.

When they reached the door to their small house, he watched as tears began to accumulate in her eyes and her hands began to shake. The panic attack was minute compared to some of her others but as tears welled up in her eyes, it wasn't from sadness—but from embarrassment mixed with disappointment. She beat herself up as they sat the hour it took for their mom to get home and Brooke rubbed away her red eyes blaming it on the pollen that settled on cars and grass like a spring snow storm.

Silas knew the different types of crying that Brooke had—and the one when she was humiliated was the one that beat at him. He felt like he failed as her brother when she was so broken up about something.

He knew how to make it better—that same day when they got locked out he ripped his peanut butter and jelly sandwich in half for her to snack on when she declined commenting she was never a fan of jelly. Talk about hitting a kid when he was down. He felt like he had let her down in the biggest way and after that, when his mom or dad asked if he wanted jelly he shook his head explaining he no longer liked the sticky preserves (he did in fact love jelly). He knew when her day sucked all Brooke wanted was a peanut butter sandwich—it was something juvenile, but it worked.

So when the bell rang for lunch and he watched as she shuffled in—scratching at the crook of her elbow and wiping at her red eyes, Rachel had to claw into his arm for him not to take off to punch Lucas into the ground.

"Don't." Rachel commanded.

Silas glanced at her as they began to have a silent conversation—something they had always been able to do. Years of being paired up together through Brooke was bound to be a close something.

Peyton glanced from the current sketch she was working on with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up, Si?" Though Peyton and Brooke were just as close as Brooke and Rachel, Silas never formed the bond with the blonde like he had done with the red head.

Silas shook Rachel off him knowing she was right—Brooke didn't want a fight. She didn't want anything to change, which was ridiculous—everything was going to change.

"Nothing. Where's Jake?"

"He had to talk to Whitey about something." Silas nodded at the answer right as Brooke plopped down next to Peyton.

Silas instantly began to rip his sandwich in half knowing she wouldn't take the whole thing. He didn't say anything—just slid the sandwich towards her and she gave him a weak smile.

"Question: why are you—Silas Davis—sitting with us?" Peyton grinned at the large teenager who shrugged.

"Can I not want to spend time with my sister?"

Brooke gave a shaky laugh. "You know you don't have to. I'm sure your teammates are looking for you."

She wasn't lying. He had seen the confused looks by the teammates who had this lunch period when he bypassed their normal table to sit at one near the windows.

"My teammates see me more than my own family. I don't think they are going to be too butthurt by me spending thirty minutes with Brooke."

"You're a better brother than most." Peyton grinned, but Silas' eyes had already slid back to his big sister who was staring seemingly blankly towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

He knew where she was looking. He knew Lucas was too stupid and prideful to take his lunch period during one of the other three instead of the same one Brooke took. Silas looked over his shoulder to see Lucas sitting his with group of friends laughing and cutting up like he didn't have a care in the world.

If Brooke's look and demeanor was any indication—Lucas knew—and was an ass.

"Lassie," It was no secret Silas had a few anger issues that he tried his hardest to tamp down (if this was something supernatural—he'd be number one candidate for werewolf), and it was hard to step aside and watch his sister break. Her voice calmed him slightly, Rachel rubbing circle's on his hand finished the job.

"It is bullshit." He muttered.

"I will be okay."

"Wait, did you tell him?" Peyton asked finally understanding the tense air as her best friend nodded.

All three turned their attention to the blond messing around with a few of his friends.

"Why am I not surprised he acts like you didn't just tell him his whole world is being flipped upside down?"

"Peyt, it doesn't have to if he doesn't want it to."

Brooke felt such a loser. She shouldn't defend him, she shouldn't shield him from rude comments from her friends, but she couldn't help it. The thought of listening to them berate him gnawed at her stomach and maybe it was because he was the father of her child or because she still cared for him greatly.

Silas scoffed at her words and stood up roughly from the table.

"Silas," her tone was warning. She wasn't in the mood to get him out of a fight.

"I'm not going to say anything."

She sighed as he walked away, watching as he plopped down beside a teammate—one who happened to be sitting in front of Lucas.

"Damn it." Brooke muttered knowing there was no way this could end well for her.

* * *

Silas had no plans to start a fight. He just wanted Lucas to know he knew and he wasn't going to allow him to treat Brooke like some notch on his bedpost.

So he sat down, he spoke to Will about their practice that afternoon, and then he turned his head and made eye contact with the fucker who treated Brooke like absolute shit after she dumped him.

"Davis," Lucas started.

"I am not going to fight you."

"We were friends once." Lucas quipped—his buddies scattered around him watched on as he spoke to the little brother of his ex.

"Sure, we can say that, but when it comes to involving my sister you could be the fucking pope and I am still going to sit here and make sure you understand a few things."

Lucas rolled his eyes, rather frustrated with the whole situation. He learned just ten minutes ago that his ex-girlfriend was pregnant. Couldn't he have just a few hours before Silas came after him?

"Silas, maybe you should go." Julian commented. He found the whole situation rather fucked up to begin with and the last thing Brooke would want is Silas and Lucas fighting.

"If you aren't going to be a fucking man, then stay away from her. You don't get to flip flop on something this important."

The people surrounding them looked on with raging interest—in a small town like Tree Hill, all you had was gossip and it was rare that Silas Davis found himself in the middle of it.

"How about you just give me a chance to do it right instead of expecting me to fail?" Lucas questioned.

"It is in your blood to fuck this up, isn't it?"

Lucas' face hardened at the topic of his loser father—the man who left him before he was even born. Lucas began to stand up, Silas not far behind. Silas always had to take it a step too far.

But before either had a chance, a raspy voice broke through their icy features.

"Silas Davis, I swear to God, I will lock the door to your workshop and throw away the key if you throw one punch." Brooke stood in between both of them, her attention set on Silas as though Lucas wasn't even there.

"Go, Lassie." She pushed him towards the main hall, Rachel already pulling him away from Lucas.

"Seriously, Lucas?" She snapped before walking away from him, knowing no teacher would care if she walked the halls.

Lucas didn't have to do much to catch up to her—leaving the rest of his friends bumfuzzled by why Lucas still followed Brooke wherever she went.

"What is that supposed to mean? He came over here. He talked shit to me. You ever think your perfect fucking Silas might not always be straight laced?"

Brooke stopped walking to spin around to face him. Her pear perfume wafted into his senses as her sundress spun around her—causing his mind to wander to better times when he would kiss her body until there was no perfume left on her. Her heated words brought him out of his daydream.

"I know he did, but be the bigger person just once and _walk_ away." She was so tired of this whole day, not believing she still had more three periods until she was allowed to go home.

Lucas shook his head so tired of fighting her. He wasn't used to it—he wasn't even sure how.

"I can't be the perfect guy you want so bad." He whispered.

Brooke crossed her arms in a defensive stance, looking around the deserted hallway. "I never asked you to be."

She wiped away a lone tear and Lucas took a step closer to her, knowing how stupid it was, but just wanting to be in her personal space. Their feet were touching now, it wouldn't take much for him place a hand upon her face. Just a second to feel her near him again, forget about all the shit building around them and just forget—just for a second that he supposed to be mad at her for breaking up with him and she is supposed to be mad he almost punched her brother.

This was all so messed up, when you break up with someone, you aren't supposed to still care for each other. You are supposed to want nothing to do with him. Not feel your skin tingle at their close proximity and your heart race from their clean grey shoes touching your ratty ones that your mom begs you to throw away, but Brooke couldn't help it. She wanted to lean into him and forget why she left him and how they were completely wrong for each other.

Lucas hand was just starting to get the courage to move when she spoke, once again, stopping his movements completely.

"I have an appointment tomorrow. It is at 4:30. If you show up, that means you are in it for the long game. You don't get to change that decision. But if you don't show up, I take that as you don't want to do this and that's okay too. I won't hold it against you and don't choose because of Silas, okay?" She whispered as she began to step away from him.

"Brooke,"

"I got to go." She sighed through tears walking away from.

It seems all she does is walk away from him. But just maybe she just wanted to see if he'd come after her.

 **Agape  
Please don't dissipate  
Yeah, I know that I have got this all wrong  
I'm reaching out  
To touch your voice  
But baby I'm clutching at straws**

 **Even though your words hurt the most  
I still want to hear them  
Every day  
You say let it go,  
But I can't let it go  
I wanna believe every word that you say**

 **For I'm so scared of losing you  
And I don't know what I can do about it  
About it  
So tell me how long love before you go  
And leave me here on my own  
I know it**

 **I don't want to know who I am without you**

 **Agape  
Please don't dissipate  
Yeah, I know that I have got this all wrong  
I'm reaching out  
To touch you now  
But baby I'm clutching at straws**

 **For I'm so scared of losing you  
And I don't know what I can do about it  
About it  
So tell me how long love before you go  
And leave…**

 **By: Bear's Den**

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I don't make many promises. Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: By Your Side

**Here is Chapter 4. I hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **A/N: I own nothing but Silas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: By Your Side**

* * *

 _'Cause I'll be by your side wherever you fall  
In the dead of night whenever you call  
And please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
My hands are holding you  
_

Brooke felt content as she sat at the breakfast bar rereading the syllabi from her classes while her mom cooked dinner around her. There was something so safe about her mom that wrapped around Brooke like a warm blanket—whenever she had the longest day, full of sadness and stress, the smell of her mom's perfume instantly relaxed her muscles like getting into a warm bath.

There was no better medicine in her opinion. Except possibly a hug from her dad. Her dad gives the best hugs. His arms wrap around her and he tightens his hold once they are clasped behind her back. His growing belly from getting older much more comforting then the hard skin and abs from his younger policeman days—the smell of coffee and burnt wood wafting around her. He always smelled like he just came in from his workshop where he was crafting some new piece of furniture.

Her parents were her two favorite people in the world, Silas following close behind. They made her feel at home even when the world seemed to be crumbling around her. When at times she felt like giving up, the thought of her mom or her dad gave her enough strength to get through the day.

It is why she dreaded the conversation of telling them she was pregnant. She had learned three weeks ago about the baby. What she thought was just exhaustion from stress and sadness from Lucas turned out to be something much more permanent.

Silas was the first person she told. She flung herself on his bed as she began to cry—terrified of the thought of telling their parents. Silas gave her a lecture of safe sex before realizing it was too late then to try to tell her the importance of contraceptives. So then he held her, allowing her to cry for a good thirty minutes before leading her downstairs to tell their parents.

Though her mother would never do anything of the sort, there was a split second that Brooke was afraid she would be thrown out. Technically, Victoria was just her step mother even if she had been around since Brooke was four and Brooke didn't know any other mom than her. There was still an innate fear that Victoria would just decide – not my daughter, not my problem. She didn't of course. She yelled, told her she should have been more careful and then to discuss her options.

Telling her father was the hardest. His silent treatment lasted three days before he told her it would be okay, that she needed to make a decision and stick with it. He told her that though they would never kick her out, Brooke couldn't expect them to raise the baby.

It was everything Brooke expected them to say, but it didn't make it any easier. It was reassuring to know that her parents believed in her even when she had let them down in such a huge way. Brooke lived to make her parents proud, and when she didn't—it churned her insides.

"What time is your appointment tomorrow?" Her mom asked pulling her out of her spinning thoughts.

She pulled out her sketchbook deciding to get a head start in her fashion class (her first sketch wasn't due until the following week) as she responded.

"4:30. I didn't want to miss class and Lassie doesn't have practice tomorrow with it being Friday."

It was a weird thing in her town—starting school on a Thursday. She never really understood it. Maybe since the first two days is not really class anyway. It is usually filled with going over the syllabus and having an introduction into the class.

She was thankful for it this year. It made making an appointment so much easier.

"I am sorry I can't be there." Victoria sighed.

She had her own appointment with a patient at 4:15.

"It is okay. You'll be in the hospital." Brooke grinned.

"So, how did it go?" Victoria had been baiting her time—waiting for the right time to bring up Lucas.

"It went. I told him if he showed up to the appointment, then great. If not, that's okay. I am not going to force him into this. It wouldn't be fair to the baby."

Brooke didn't remember her real mother, she had left only a year after Silas was born, but there were still times when Brooke felt unwanted. It is hard to think anything but. Even when Victoria was her mom in every sense of the word—when Brooke was at her lowest, a prickling and sobering voice always reminded her she wasn't good enough for her real mother.

She never wanted her child to feel not good enough because their father left when it got too hard or he had something better to do. She would just rather raise this child as a Davis and if Lucas doesn't want to be a part of it, then the baby will never know he or she is half Scott.

"You don't give Lucas Scott enough credit."

"I think I give him too much," Brooke sighed, her lip trembled as he pencil did feather like strokes across the sketch paper.

Brooke and Lucas bonded over having a step parent who stepped up when they didn't have to. She tutored him in math while he occasionally would look over her English papers. They both believed to have nothing in common, but were pleasantly surprised to see they had a fondness for black and white films and cooking. They had a similar taste in music. The main thing they differed on was what they did to relax from a long week.

Where Brooke danced away her problems at a local dance studio where she also taught ballet to young girls, Lucas smoked a few joints, a few snorts, and whatever else he could get his hands on.

Was he addict? Far from it, he used it to take the edge off. He didn't need it, she was sure if tomorrow he wanted to no longer to use the white powder, he would never use it again. It wasn't uncommon for the popular students to dabble in the party drug and many others.

Brooke didn't even understand half the words and she definitely didn't understand the point of using them. They had multiple arguments of him leaving to go to a party and her asking him not to.

She would never change him in the sense of what he wore or his hobbies or his personality. The only thing she asked of him was don't do it.

He didn't understand the big deal.

She didn't understand why he kept doing it.

So she left him.

"Lucas is not your sister."

"My sister wasn't my sister." Brooke whispered, Victoria knowing exactly what she meant.

Alex wasn't an addict, she didn't crave drugs. She just liked to party. She was a bartender at Tric and she just got into partying and harder than she ever should have. One night of fun turned into an eternity of sleep.

One night. One night killed her step sister.

And she did it for fun too.

"Why didn't you just tell him about Alex?" Victoria asked leaning her elbow on the counter, her hands clasped.

"I wanted him to stop for me. Not out of pity because of Alex." Brooke didn't look up from her sketch book.

"He is going to be around for a long time. Maybe it might just be time for him to know." Victoria patted Brooke's hand.

"If he shows up."

"He will." A male voice entered her ears and she was rather shocked by the comment.

"I thought you assumed the worst of Lucas at all times. You almost got into a fight today." Victoria raised an eyebrow her son already having a conversation with him on his anger.

Silas plopped down next to Brooke. His long hair wet from his post practice shower. Drops splattered lightly onto Brooke's paper from his impact on the seat, making her send him a glare.

"Look, am I pissed at the dude? Yes, I don't know why y'all broke up, but I am going on a limb saying it is his fault. But he and I were friends once. I do know him and what I know is his kid is never going to feel like Luke did."

"And the fight today?" Brooke asked.

"He just needed to remember what it felt like and to know if he does do it wrong then to leave you alone."

Brooke sighed. "You need to leave _him_ alone."

"And I will—now."

Brooke smiled at his as he nudged his shoulder into her own and just like how it always happened, her problems began to melt away the more her family talking around her and by the time her dad came home that evening—her anxiety had ebbed and her skin no longer tingled with nerves.

* * *

"How could you not be more careful?" Keith was pacing in front of him, anger evident from his furrowed eyebrows and blanched face.

I don't know was a terrible response, but it was the only one he had. Sometimes you forget—it only takes one time to forget about the condom in the drawer. But how do you tell your uncle turned stepdad that? The argument would be monumental.

So he stayed silent. He took the disappointed words and looks his faux dad gave because he earned them. He did something stupid—more stupid than anything he has ever done.

And after the long winded spill on contraceptives and repeating history, Keith dropped into the seat across from Lucas and sighed.

"Is she keeping the baby?"

Baby. He hadn't heard the word baby yet. He only had heard Brooke was pregnant. Of course, he knew what that entailed but to hear Keith say baby broke through his prideful and selfish stupor and he felt like the wind had thoroughly flown into his gapping mouth, pushing through all of his veins until a cold chill had settled over him.

"Uh—yeah. Yeah, I think so." He sputtered. "She didn't tell me much, but from her words of not wanting anything from me—well I took that as she was keeping it."

"And do you want to be part of it?" Keith asked.

An hour ago, Lucas probably would have said no. She gave him an out—he wanted to take it. He was eighteen, he didn't want a baby. He was scared and definitely not as strong as Brooke to do this.

But this was his baby. Could he really just be so selfish to drop his own child? He would truly be his father then. Something he had worked so hard to stay away from. God was cruelly giving him his test and now he just needed to pass.

It had such an easy answer. Say yes, you dumbass. Of course you want to be part of it. This is your child. Half you and half the girl you swear you loved—oh who are we kidding—you still love her. Just show up to that appointment and prove to her, prove to her you want this baby.

It is such an easy answer, so why could he not say yes?

* * *

The next day, Lucas avoided her. When he saw her in class, they found reasons to be put in opposite groups. He acted like she didn't exist because he couldn't look at her and talk to her when he still wasn't even sure what his decision was.

He was absolutely terrified to show up to the appointment that afternoon. What if he screwed up? What if he ruined his kid by being a father? Brooke could do a lot better without him.

So at four o' clock, when he sat by himself at the River court, he still didn't know what he was going to do.

And just like she always had done in times of trouble, his mom walked up. She climbed onto the bench next to him and Lucas gave a sad look.

"Dad tell you?" He had taken to calling Keith dad only after Keith had officially adopted him five years ago. Before that, he was always nervous Keith didn't want that pressure. Of course, he welcomed it with open arms.

"He did."

"How disappointed are you?"

"I would be quite the hypocrite if I was disappointed in you. In the situation? Of course. I wish this wasn't happening to you and Brooke because I know how hard it is. But in you? No, I understand how these things happen. What does being disappointed change? I must say, I thought being a teen pregnancy yourself would cause you to be _more_ careful." Karen sighed.

"I don't know what to do, Ma. I couldn't even be a boyfriend to her. How am I supposed to be a parent to our child?"

Karen smiled. "It is more than you and Brooke now. She understands that and now you should too. Just because you two failed at a relationship does not mean you will fail as parents. It is hard. I will not lie and say it isn't, but you two are both determined and Brooke never does anything halfway. Surely you know that by now."

"I don't want to be a bad parent."

"Age doesn't decide if you are a good father and I am going to let you in on a secret—" she leaned close before continuing. "It takes more effort to be a bad parent than to be a good one. I promise you that."

Lucas thought of Keith—a man who had no reason to raise Nathan and Lucas as his own, but did it with such ease, you would think they were his. He thought the same of Victoria. Or how his own mom had taken Nathan in when Deb's addiction was more important than her own child.

They did it with such grace to children that weren't even theirs. He could be a good parent. He just needed to grow up.

"I'm terrified."

"Good. You should be. It shows you care, my boy." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

He needed to be at that appointment. He wanted to be at that appointment. When he pushed the fear away, the answer came to him with no obstacles.

"I need to go."

* * *

Brooke sat beside Silas telling herself not to pick at her skin. Her eczema was a constant struggle in her life—causing her to be body conscious and afraid if people making fun. It wouldn't be the first time someone muttered obscene thoughts under their breath when they walked by.

It is why if she did feel brave enough to wear a short sleeve shirt or dress, she usually kept her arms crossed tight over chest, hands cupped around the crook of her elbow where the red blotches were the worst.

"Don't scratch." Silas mumbled not even looking up from his phone.

Brooke grumbled as she pulled her hand away from the dry patch and focused on the clock. Her appointment was supposed to be five minutes ago and Lucas was nowhere to be seen. Even though she told him it was okay, she felt her hands began to shake and the heart beat rapidly.

He wasn't coming. She shouldn't be surprised. He avoided her like the plague today.

When they called her name to come back, Brooke almost begged the nurse to wait just a few more minutes to see if he showed up, but that would lead to feeling even more pathetic and a pissed off nurse.

So she sighed, told Silas wish her luck and stepped into the back.

Brooke settled onto the bed feeling like she was on showcase for the whole office even though she sat in the room by herself. She was holding back tears every time she heard footsteps that didn't stop at her door.

A rather large part of her wanted him here.

Scratch that, every fiber in her being wanted him here and each minute that passed and he wasn't, broke her a little more.

She shouldn't expect anything of him. She knew that.

A knock on the door made her hopes soar, but the doctor walked in, and Brooke let out a longing sigh.

"Miss. Davis. How are you today?" The older man grinned at her as he looked through her file. She gave a light shrug, thankful her mom's doctor was willing to take a new patient. She didn't want to be looked at by a total stranger.

"Nervous."

"You can ask your mom. I have been doing this a very long time. Nothing to be nervous about."

One thing she had loved about Dr. Milford was the fact he treated her like any other patient. Not a teenage girl who got knocked up, but an expecting mother. He treated her with respect and never once did he judge her for ill-advised decisions.

Brooke nodded even as she felt a thumping in her heart and the feeling of blood rushing around in her veins with no abandon.

Don't cry.

And before he could even set up to listen to the heartbeat, there was a knock on the door.

Brooke told herself it was just a nurse.

"Come in." Dr. Milford didn't look up from his notes as he spoke the command.

"Sorry I am late."

Brooke was pretty sure she forgot how to breathe when he stepped through. She had never been happier to see him in her whole life. He showed up. Silas was right. He showed up. Maybe not because he was willing to change things for themselves, but for at least their child.

She wasn't doing this alone.

Don't cry.

"You're right on time." Dr. Milford grinned at Lucas who had taken his spot beside Brooke's head.

They didn't speak, she just gave a light smile. Brooke lost all feeling in her body, she was too afraid she was dreaming. She didn't want to move.

And then she heard a thumping—and it wasn't hers.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." Brooke's eyes snapped to the screen in utter shock.

If you asked, she had no idea where on the screen the baby was, but she could his or hers heartbeat, and the screen was the most beautiful thing in the world.

She then cried. It wasn't silent, but she couldn't help it. That was her baby. She grabbed Lucas' hand. The first physical contact they had in a month and squeezed.

"That's our baby."

Lucas couldn't breathe and he felt like he might throw up. That was kid. How could he ever question if he should be here?

If he could just keep this beautiful smile on Brooke's face than maybe he could do this. He had never seen her look so overjoyed—she was all but giddy. She wasn't thinking about the fact they were way too young or had no plans.

Like his mom said, age doesn't decide when you are a parent and Brooke's emotions proved that.

Lucas couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He could do this. Just as long as that look on her face never disappeared.

 **Why are you striving these days  
Why are you trying to earn grace  
Why are you crying  
Let me lift up your face  
Just don't turn away**

 **Why are you looking for love**  
 **Why are you still searching**  
 **As if I'm not enough**  
 **To where will you go child**  
 **Tell me where will you run**  
 **To where will you run**

 **'Cause I'll be by your side wherever you fall**  
 **In the dead of night whenever you call**  
 **And please don't fight these hands that are holding you**  
 **My hands are holding you**

 **Look at these hands at my side**  
 **They swallowed the grave on that night**  
 **When I drank the world's sin**  
 **So I could carry you in**  
 **And give you life**  
 **I want to give you life**

 **And I'll be by your side wherever you fall**  
 **In the dead of night whenever you call**  
 **And please don't fight these hands that are holding you**  
 **My hands are holding you**

 **Here at my side wherever you fall**  
 **In the dead of night whenever you call**  
 **And please don't fight these hands that are holding you**  
 **My hands are holding you**

 **'Cause I, I love you**  
 **I want you to know**  
 **That I, yeah I'll love you**  
 **I'll never let you go, no, no**

 **And I'll be by your side wherever you fall**  
 **In the dead of night whenever you call**  
 **And please don't fight these hands that are holding you**  
 **My hands are holding you**

 **Here at my side wherever you fall**  
 **In the dead of night whenever you call**  
 **And please don't fight these hands that are holding you**  
 **My hands are holding you**  
 **Here at my side, my hands are holding you**  
 **Ohhh...**

 **By: Tenth Avenue North**

 **As you can see, I changed a few aspects of the family tree. Hopefully that doesn't bother anyone.**

 **Review please. I love having feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5: Atlantis

**A/N: I apologize for the long delay on everything. I have been struggling with a lot of things and then school started and then life just got in the way. But here is chapter 5. I am not positive when I will update next, but hopefully soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 5: Atlantis**

 _It's in my heart and in my head_

 _You can't take back the things you said_

 _So high above, I feel it coming down_

 _She said in my heart and in my head_

 _Tell me why this has to end_

 _Oh no, oh no_

 _Brooke tucked her favorite purple pen into her messy bun as she began to count the twenties in the cash drawer. Her best friend sat on the counter behind her ranting about her current—soon to be ex—boyfriend who she had caught making out with a cheerleader behind the bleachers._

 _Brooke snorted at the image. Making out with a cheerleader behind the bleachers was by far the most cliché concept to ever grace high school walls. Why would anyone want to sully themselves as a cliché?_

 _But still—he did it. And Rachel wanted to rant about the humiliation he had brought to her. It didn't matter she had been thinking of leaving him for another boy. He dumped her and Rachel was not going to allow anyone to call her the dumpee._

 _"_ _460."_

 _Brooke did a quick look around the counter, anxiety welling up in her. She had lost her favorite purple pen—her lucky purple pen. She used it on all of her tests. She decided that was the only reason—not the fact she spent hours studying—that she aced all of her tests. To solidify that superstition, the one time she left her pen in the school store she had gotten an 86 on a Science test which is the worst grade she had ever gotten in all of her high school career._

 _"_ _I lost my pen." Brooke frowned as her eyes darted around the small room._

 _She wasn't even sure if it could be considered a "small room." It fell somewhere between janitor's closet and bathroom—but a half bath, not a full bathroom with a shower and a bathtub. The space only held enough for three bodies and the junk food along the counter for students to spend the money their parents gave them every morning._

 _"_ _In your hair," Rachel stated before continuing her rant in the same breath. "And he had the gall to tell me I was overreacting."_

 _Brooke gave a gracious grin at her pretty pen. "What number did I say?"_

 _"_ _He even tried to –460—kiss me. He is repulsing."_

 _Brooke rolled her eyes at her best friend as she began to calculate the numbers._

 _"_ _Oh look if it isn't Lucas Scott."_

 _Brooke lifted her head slightly to see the "King" of the school strutting down the hallway carrying a box._

 _"_ _What's in the box?" Brooke gave her best Brad Pritt impression gaining a giggle from Rachel._

 _"_ _It's the student section T-shirts because that's what this school needs to spend money on."_

 _Brooke tilted her head as she watched the blond. The boy didn't even seem to be paying attention to his surroundings—this is why he slammed into the pole between the doors (which must have a name. She will have to google it later.)_

 _"_ _Oh shit." Rachel fell over into a fit of laughter—her head now resting on the counter— at seeing the usually cool and collected Lucas sprawled out on the floor. "This is the greatest moment of my life."_

 _Brooke—being the nicer of the two—instantly went into action. She swung open the door and raced over to the boy who was currently cursing himself._

 _"_ _Fuck."_

 _Brooke couldn't help but giggle at him. He looked completely flabbergasted at the fact he was on the ground. She was sure he had not even noticed his t-shirts were now all over the floor—no longer folded and untouched._

 _She knelt down making sure her dress completely covered her backside as she began to pick up the shirts—very proud of the fact she was balancing on her chunky heels._

 _"_ _There's a pole there, ya know?" Brooke grinned at him—he giving her a dry laugh._

 _"_ _Oh really? I didn't notice."_

 _"_ _Obviously."_

 _She was folding the shirts back to their pristine condition when she noticed the trickling blood on his arm._

 _She didn't think twice to reach out to his tan arm, assessing the damage. "You're bleeding."_

 _She pulled a napkin from her pocket—yes her dress had pockets. It was one the main reasons she had bought it—and dabbed the thin line of blood which was already beginning to slow._

 _"_ _How bad is it?" He grinned._

 _She folded her arms over her knees. "You're lucky. I thought I was going to have to amputate, but I noticed it just in time." She gave a wide smile at him showing off her perfectly straight and white teeth. She prided herself on her brushing and flossing and the once crooked teeth had been completely rectified from two years of braces—thankfully she had them in middle school when everyone looked awkward._

 _"_ _I'm glad you were here then."_

 _She shrugged turning back to fixing the shirts. Lucas finally pulling himself up into a crouch as he fixed the busted box._

 _"_ _I'm Lucas."_

 _He stuck his hand out and she almost responded with she knew. Everyone knew his name. In a small school like this, it was hard not to know everyone's name. Instead, she placed her small hand in his gave a light shake._

 _"_ _Brooke."_

 _"_ _Are you new?"_

 _Or maybe it was just her who felt the need to know everyone. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly not wanting him to feel awkward. What was she to do? Throw the shirts down and yell at him for not knowing?_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Oh." His cheeks tinged a pale pink, so faint you would have to be as close as Brooke was to even see it._

 _"_ _It's okay. I change my hair a lot." She gave another smile—this was the reason her brother had told her she could probably smile herself to death._

 _She pushed her pink bangs out of her face._

 _"_ _That must be it then."_

 _She gave a nod. "Last year was purple."_

 _She could tell he was trying to remember a purple hair girl walking around by the way his eyebrows crumpled together._

 _"_ _You totally don't know who I am." She laughed at him as he sighed._

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _Well, you know me now."_

 _He was surprised by how kind she was. Most people would sputter at someone blatantly not knowing they had gone to school together for god knows how long. But she just smiled and laughed it off._

 _"_ _I have to. Without you, I would have lost my arm."_

 _By then, all of the shirts were back where they belonged and Brooke straightened herself into a standing position. Lucas picked the box up being careful to hold the bottom._

 _"_ _I am sure someone else would have come along. Except for Rachel, she would have let you bleed out." Brooke jerked her thumb towards the store where Rachel was watching them intently._

 _"_ _Good to know."_

 _"_ _Well, I must be getting back. You sure you can make it to your destination without hurting yourself ?"_

 _"_ _I'll try my best."_

Brooke sighed as she stood in school store by herself. She stared bitterly at the door where Lucas had run into two years previously. She was so different then. She was bright eyed and ready for whatever life threw at her. Life decided to be a bitch when three days later, her sister died. Alex's death cast a shadow over the cute popular boy who talked to her. She forgot all about the conversation and a year after when Julian introduced him, the memory was just a vague moment nudging at her brain. Now, it seemed silly she ever forgot about him.

Now here she stood, three months pregnant and not speaking to him. After her first appointment, things went fine for about a month. He was around for her appointments. He didn't cause an issue when they were at school—people didn't even know she was pregnant. They kept it under wraps and continued to be cordial as any couple who broke up could be.

But Brooke started to gain weight (as should be obvious for a pregnant person), and people started to whisper what it meant. She wasn't overly large and truth be told, it looked more like a girl who had just put on weight than a pregnant girl, but paired with her rushing out of her science class during a lab involving fish and her multiple trips to the nurse's office— well it looked suspicious.

She knew to expect it— expect the giggles of vapid girls and the murmurs from classmates when she looked a little green. She was used to people staring at her. She was weird in a lot of ways. She liked who she was and refused to apologize for it. That was bound to gain a few odd looks from her peers.

It wasn't her that was affected. It was the boys in her life who couldn't handle it. Julian had become a support the last few months since outside of her and Lucas' family, he was the only one that knew about the baby. It wasn't weird to see him help her with a heavy box in the school store, whereas for Lucas people would run rampant at the thought of Lucas following Brooke around like a lost puppy dog. His pride was too much for that. He might be there for the sake of their child, but he wasn't about to go seek a relationship with her again (though he only admitted to himself that he wanted one).

Julian had become a close friend that she had missed in the last six months due to the crumbling of her relationship with Lucas. When she began to see cracks in the seemingly perfect relationship, she began to withdraw from the people around them— Julian being the first one.

But now, she saw him more than she even saw Lucas. Though the emotional side of her broke at the thought of Lucas not wanting to be around her, but she tried her hardest to not let it show.

She dropped into the lone chair in the small store feeling a rush of nausea. She didn't get sick often since she learned of her pregnancy, but the few times she had—well it wasn't pretty.

She leans to rest her head against the cash register, relishing in the coolness of the metal hoping the sick feeling would subside before she threw up the small amount of lunch she was able to get down.

A knock on the window had her pulling away from the nice feeling and wanting to glare at whoever was bothering her.

At the sight of Lucas and Julian standing there looking through the window with equal looks of concern, she groaned not wanting either of them see her vomit.

She reached up, thankful she didn't have to get up to open the door and pulled the handle for Lucas to step through.

"You okay?" He had kneeled beside her and he hesitated to put his hand on her back and instead rested it on the back of the chair she resided.

She shook her head and wanted nothing more than to lean against him, but she knew that was the last thing they needed.

"Maybe you should go home," He said softly and she involuntarily sighed at his tone. She missed his soft voice that he reserve for her—no hint of arrogance or facade—just him. She hadn't heard it in so long, it made her want to cry.

"I have a test. I can't miss it."

He cracked the smallest of grins. "I am sure they will understand."

"It will pass. I just need a second." She stubbornly responded. She wasn't about to use her baby as an excuse to miss class.

He had tilt his head closer to her and when she twisted just slightly to look up at him, her breath caught. She didn't realize how close he was to her and she wanted nothing more than for him to wrap his arms around her and drown out the rest of the world.

There were moments like this one where she wondered if she was too hasty in their break up. If she should have listened to him when he begged her to stay, but then she replayed their last day together and it reminded her that nothing had changed—he hadn't changed.

As she watched him with sad eyes, she thought about the day they broke up.

 _It was a perfect day. They had woken up early, driven to a small town a few hours away and made a day of walking around and going into shops they had never seen before. They hadn't had a day for just them and they were starting to get back on track._

 _The previous month had felt like it consisted more of angry quips and stale conversation. Neither wanting to admit they were falling apart. Each begging the other to fix it. The way their eyes struggled to meet each other but easily find each other once the other has looked away in defeat. You could see it in the way they both wished the other had more to say, but it all led to a fight neither was ready to have._

 _But today was just them, no friends or family. Just Brooke and Lucas and it was a day to remind each other that they loved each other and wanted it to work. They were willing to compromise. They were willing to see the other side of the argument._

 _That night they planned to have dinner with his parents and Nathan and Haley. The ride home was a comfortable mix of silence and laughter. He would joke about the most asinine moments going on in the world around them and she would snort in laughter as a response._

 _Their fingers stayed intertwined as she rubbed his knuckles back and forth and she toyed with the tips of his nails._

 _"_ _I love you." She smiled at him and he grinned as he kept his eyes focused on the road._

 _"_ _And I, you."_

 _She grinned wide and rest her head on his arm as the turned onto the road he lived on. When they pulled up, they noticed his parent's car gone, but Nathan and Haley were already there._

 _They slipped through the side door that led straight into his bedroom and she sighed at coolness in his room away from the mugginess outside._

 _"_ _I'm going to go grab something to drink. You want something?"_

 _She grinned coyly as a response which he returned with, "You are such a child."_

 _"_ _What is wrong with loving apple juice? No one put an age limit on it, Lucas." She rested her elbow on his desk and hid her smile behind her hand._

 _"_ _Still a child." He laughed as he left to grab their drinks. She turned in the desk smiling at his journal sitting on top of a mess of papers. He would always leave his journal for her to read his latest entry and to give notes on it. As someone who didn't usually read the genre he wrote, she gave an interesting perspective on what he was writing._

 _She flipped it over and after realizing there was no pen she opened the drawers to find one. It wasn't like she was snooping. She honestly just was looking for a writing utensil and she pushed a note pad out of the way she saw it and her heart shattered._

 _She knew what that bag meant and she knew within seconds he heart was about to be broken. She was going to break up with him. There was nothing else to decide._

 _When he stepped back in the room to find her stoically sitting there staring at his desk, the drawer still pulled open and any trace of happiness sucked out of the room, he stuttered and sat the drinks down._

 _"_ _Brooke…"_

 _"_ _Why do you have it?" She asked and she placed the small bag on top of the desk._

 _His eyes went wide and she shook her head. She didn't know if his reaction was because he knew was caught or if he honestly forgot he even had it in there._

 _"_ _I forgot it was there."_

 _"_ _You forgot? What— gone say it is someone else's and you were just holding it for them?"_

 _She was standing now reaching for her bag._

 _"_ _I wasn't going to use it."_

 _"_ _Then why do you have it, Lucas?" She expected to be screeching or bawling at the chain of events that led to their breakdown, but she found herself calm and collected. He looked terrified._

 _"_ _I—I don't know."_

 _"_ _Then I don't know either. I do know I am leaving." She started towards the door and she didn't expect him to speak. He looked shocked into silence._

 _"_ _Why are you so hellbent on this?"_

 _She froze for a second—if that. "Because I have begged you to not do it, and you haven't stopped—"_

 _"_ _But I have!" He reached for her but she stepped away and shook her head at him._

 _"_ _Then why do you_ still have it? _" Her hands were clasped tight as though she was praying and maybe she was—praying to anyone that would listen that she wasn't this stupid to not realize he was playing her the whole time._

 _She huffed in sadness but didn't allow him the pleasure of tears to well up in her eyes. She was defeated and done and there was nothing else to say other than:_

 _"_ _I can't do this anymore." She whispered and he reached for her again and this time he did grab her._

 _He pulled her into him, his hands clutching her face tightly. "No, no, no. This isn't how we end, Brooke. This can't be it."_

 _His voice cracked and she felt her heart shatter. She knew he loved her and she knew she loved him, but she couldn't be a part of his lifestyle and not just because her father was a cop or because her sister died at the hand of drugs, but because it went against every moral value she had set up for herself._

 _"_ _Then how come it is?" She questioned pulling his hands away from her broken face and resisting the urge to kiss them one more time._

 _"_ _Brooke," He said brokenly and continue to call out her name even after she pulled open the door and ran out before he could see cry._

The nausea began to ebb away as the sad thoughts enveloped her.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked again and she nodded reminding herself not to get attached to him.

"I'm fine, Luke. Just go back to class." He nodded at her realizing there was no point in fighting her.

He hated fighting her.

He stood straightening his khakis and turning away from her. "I guess just let me know if you need me."

"I will be fine." She honestly didn't mean it to come out as harsh as she meant it, but either way, the change in his posture indicated he did take it rudely.

"I am sure you will be." He muttered and she went to say his name but he slammed the door shut before she had a change. He stalked off and she groaned leaning back against the metal.

She placed a hand on her stomach, "Why can't your daddy just get himself together?"The birds that left the trees, the light bores onto me,

 **I can feel you lying there all on your own**

 **We got here the hard way, all those words that we exchange**

 **Is it any wonder things get dark?**

 **Cause in my heart and in my head,**

 **I'll never take back the things I said**

 **So high above, I feel it coming down**

 **She said in my heart and in my head**

 **Tell me why this has to end**

 **oh no, oh no**

 **I can't save us, my Atlantis, we fall**

 **We built this town on shaky ground**

 **I can't save us my Atlantis, oh no**

 **We built it up to pull it down**

 **Now all the birds have fled, the hurt just leaves me scared**

 **Losing everything I've ever known**

 **It's all become too much, maybe I'm not built for love**

 **If I knew that I could reach you, I would go**

 **It's in my heart and in my head**

 **You can't take back the things you said**

 **So high above, I feel it coming down**

 **She said in my heart and in my head**

 **Tell me why this has to end**

 **Oh no, oh no**

 **I can't save us, my Atlantis, we fall**

 **We built this town on shaky ground**

 **I can't save us my Atlantis, oh no**

 **We built it up to pull it down**

 **And we build it up, and we build it up**

 **And we build it up to pull it down**

 **And we build it up, and we build it up**

 **And we build it up to pull it down**

 **I can't save us, my Atlantis, we fall**

 **We built this town on shaky ground**

 **I can't save us my Atlantis, oh no**

 **We built it up to pull it down**

 **By: Seafret**

 **Please review. It means so much to me to hear everyone's thoughts.**


End file.
